When Worlds Collide
by Lastiel
Summary: After a fight with Squall, Rinoa wakes up to disover that her entire world has changed...literally! CH 2 UP!!!! YAY FOR ME!!^_^
1. Default Chapter

When Worlds Collide

****

AN: HEELLLLOOOO!!!!!!! I have actually started a story that I didn't make up and original character to stuck in there. Feel happy for me!!!!! So maybe this will do a little better then HSH2, *roles eyes at the five reviews* oh well, can't win em all. But it'll get better I promise! Oh back to the one. So yeah it's in Rinoa's POV and it's about Rinoa and well you read it! lol TTYS ~OceanGurl

"Oh but you'll smile and laugh for _her_!" Rinoa screamed pointing to a picture of Selphie her and Squall on the bedside table.

          "Calm down Rinoa I…"

          "No, I will not calm down! Every time I see you you're with her you're laughing and smiling but when you're with me you're your old quiet self. Squall I can't stand this anymore. It's over," the minute the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back.

          "oh ok! Fine! I didn't know hanging around with one of my friends was a crime but apparently it is! Rinoa I thought you trusted me enough to know that just because Selphie knew how to make me laugh, you were the only one I loved," Squall's face when back to expressionless, then he turned and exited the dorm.

          "Squall?" Rinoa whimpered before breaking out into tears and collapsing on her bed.

The early morning sun shone threw the curtains and onto Rinoa's pale face walking her up gently. The first thing that came to mind was Squall. She regretted every minute of the argument the night before and decided to apologize. After a shower of course.

But as  she got undressed she realized… "what the? Who's jacket is this?" she wondered out loud to know one. _D.H.S.? I wonder if it's Squall's. I'll bring it when I go to see him. _Rinoa thought as she hopped into the shower.

          "Ok Rinoa, you can do this. Remember, you can't always be right," she encouraged as she exited the bathroom, only to find a blond guy sitting on her bed. "Ah! Who are you? Get out!" she shrieked.

          "Woah Rin, what's going on?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. The blonde stranger got up and moved toward Rinoa.

          "Stay away from me!" she swung at him in defence but not fast enough and he caught her fist

          "Rinoa, what has gotten into you? It's Carlos, your boyfriend? You ok?" Carlos was now holding both of her hands.

          "Um.. I.. where are we?"

"Dexter High droms…"

she thought for second. Was I dreaming? She remembered some guy having a dream of his whole life in another reality and when he woke up he didn't remember anything about the real world.

"oh, right. Sorry I just was having the strangest dream… and it seemed do real that I got a little mixed up," she put on a fake smile hoping the Carlos guy would believe her story.

          "Uh huh… ok so lets go before Professor Leonheart has a fit. He's s'posed to be giving a lecture on how the subconscious can play tricks on the mind making what we see as reality really a dream. Kind of what you said. Strange anyway I have to go find Seifer before class to get my homework. Hehe, what a nerd he is, you commin' babe?"

AN Continued: so watdoya think? Seifer a nerd and squall a philosophical professor? Just wait till I bring the rest of em in….. *cues evil creepy music* so I will get be getting back to ch 2 of 'When Worlds Collide' oh and thankies Ashie for the title and summary! What would I ever do with out her?

PS IT'S SOOOO SHORT!!!!! Ok just hadta get that out :D


	2. Saying Sorry

Saying Sorry

****

Squall didn't get much sleep that night. After fighting with Rinoa he usually never did, which wasn't very often. That's why he couldn't sleep, whenever they fought it was something serious that needed to be settled.

_She won't be up yet. Wait, she might. Oh well she can make an exception for me.   _Squall consulted with himself as he stood in front of Rinoa's dorm door.

KNOCK!

"Just a sec!" her voice came from behind the door. Then he heard a thump before the door opened. "it's six thirty in the morning you freak! Now what do ya want?"

Squall took a deep breath. "I came to apologise,"

She just stared at him. "apologise for what?"

          "For the fight last night, I really should…"

"Uh huh…. Have you been drinking again Mr Leonheart? Anyways see you in class sir," what was that all about she thought. Oh well, I'm up. Might as well get dressed.

          Rinoa exited her room obviously trying to ignore Squall, in a pair of tight dark blue hip-hugger bellbottoms, black belly top and hair back. The norm.

          "Who , where….?" Rinoa thought in surprise as she watched a SeeD in uniform go running by. "huh, weird," she kept walking down the hallway. Why does this place seem…. Different? Rinoa kept walking until she reached the main hallway of the garden. "What in the world? Wow, this place is cool!" then she saw Seifer. What a loser, trying to be cool with that trench coat and a bit of gel.

          "'Noa," Seifer nodded and walked up to her from his leaning spot over looking the main hall.

"What do _you_ want?"

          "to compliment your jeans? Your always wearing that stupid blue thingy. Change is nice sometimes," he gave a cocky smile.

          "Uh huh. Have you seen Carlos? He was s'posed to stop by this morning but Professor Leonheart did wanting to apologise for something, and… why am I talking to you? Go away. You're damaging my popularity," Rinoa walked away leaving Seifer speechless. 

          What a loser he is, god. This place is so cool. Hey, maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, cause this place is too cool to be real.

"Rinoa! Hold up," Seifer called after her. And maybe in this dream, for some strange unknown reason, Seifer isn't a loser?

          "Yes?" She stopped, crossed her arms and waited for Seifer to catch up.

"Attitude problem much? Fuck, what crawled up your ass this mornin'?" 

          "Nothin' you could afford you loser, now be a nice waste of space and go away," she tried to walk around him but he blocked her way. Who does he think he is? "Did you not here me, is your skull that thick and empty? MOVE," she raised her hand and swiftly brought it across his face. Seconds after Seifer had Rinoa halfway over the ledge of the second floor balcony. "don't you ever do that again ya hear?" he said in a deep, low tone. Right then he seemed so lethal, like if staying at the garden wasn't riding on it, he'd have dropped her.

          "Seifer! Pull me up Seifer please!!" Rinoa shrieked fearing for her life. People on the main floor gasped and pointed as the dark haired girl half hung off the rail.

"What do you say Rinoa?" he pushed her out a little further. She whimpered. "What do you SAY!?"

Seifer's yelling startled her. "Ahhh! Seifer I'm sorry. I'll never do it again just please pull me up!" she shrieked. At that time Zell rounded the corner and was running like a gold medallist sprinter to the two. What the hell was Seifer thinking? Zell ran up beside Seifer and tried to consult with him. "Yo dude, what are you doing? Just let it go, what ever it is and bring her up," 

          Seifer pulled Rinoa up and threw her onto Zell. "That's what I get for trying to be nice," Seifer mumbled as he walked away.

          "When did he get anger management problems?" Rinoa said with a tone in her voice. Then she noticed Zell. 'Who's the hot blonde?' "So… what's your name hun?" Zell cocked an eyebrow. And, what game is she trying to play?        

          "Uh… Zell. You okay Rin?" She wrapped her arm inside his.

"I'm better then okay now.. Zell," Aack! Zell pulled his arm out of Rinoa's grip. "Well, I'm not. I uh… am sick. Yeah! With a very contagious disease and I have to get back to the infirmary!" Zell left the scene just as fast as he entered it. What the hell was that?! I have got to see Squall about this.


End file.
